


Brain Full of Noodles

by Andietarts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cannibalism, I'll add more tags when I can think of more oops, M/M, Masky Is An Alter, Medicine, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Slow Burn, Tim has DID, Violence, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andietarts/pseuds/Andietarts
Summary: New patients are brought into Dr. Schlankermann's Asylum and they're just trying to get by. The last to be checked in is Tim Wright, who swears it wasn't him who committed the crime he's being accused of, and just wants to go home. But even if he's innocent, there's another part of him that isn't, and he's going down with the ship.





	1. Approval

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, in case it isn't as obvious as I thought it was, Dr. Charles Schlankermann is Slenderman. Schlankermann is German for Skinny man and it was funny but believable enough to work lol. This first chapter is Dr. Schlankermann looking through the files of patients and the 'real story' begins next chapter! This chapter is also much shorter than the others will be because it is only an introduction to the characters in a way so don't be discouraged! I hope y'all enjoy! ^^

Doctor Charles Schlankermann looked over the files in front of him, sighing softly. It was late and these were the last five files he had to look over before he was able to go home. New patients. They were waiting approval by him and he finally had time to look them over now that it was the end of the day. He picked up the stack, starting with the first file. A woman who looked to be fresh out of high school named Nina Hopkins who had plead insane for her case, where she was caught stalking and later killing a young man who she had become infatuated with. Schlankermann made a face, quickly denying the file and pushing it to the side of his desk. ‘Most likely better to have her in an all female asylum..’ He thought to himself.

He grabbed the next file, reading the file out loud to himself. “Jeffery Woods, aged twenty-four. Diagnosed with bipolar disorder, as well as psychopathy. Can easily become violent and self destructive.” Charles then grabbed the picture that came with the file, humming. ‘Self Destructive, indeed..” He tsked, looking over the photo, which was of a man with pasty white skin with some visible burn scars all over his body. His hair was black and charred, and he had a glasgow smile cut into his cheeks. This was definitely someone who should get help. With that, Charles approved the file, setting it into his ‘outgoing’ tray before moving to the next file. 

The name on this file was ‘Timothy Wright’. “Aged twenty-three, suffers from dissociative identity disorder, seizures, severe depression, and crippling anxiety. Note: His alter is violent and can easily appear in time of severe stress, or loss of consciousness. Timothy refuses to bring up his alter on his own, and does not refer to him with a name, only as ‘Him’ or ‘The other guy’ and becomes easily anxious and irritated when we bring his alter up.” Schlankermann read, before turning to the pictures. 

There were two of them, two of them of Timothy, and there was a final paper that was a news clipping. He looked at the first picture, a young man with dark hair and sideburns sat in a chair outside, a cigarette in his fingers. His eyes were tired and the bags under his eyes didn’t help. And he was glancing off behind whoever took the photo, almost panicked, as if he was expecting to see something terrible at any moment. The second photo was a mugshot, Timothy was facing the camera, his eyes dull and cold, his face showing no emotion. It was almost like a mask. Charles knew this was the alter. He finally looked at the final paper, reading over the clipping, rubbing his hand over his head as he read. He had attacked an old friend, nearly killing him. Alex, the friend, survived only because of another friend, Jay, who found the him and Tim and called 911. During the police interview Tim snapped out of it and explained that he knew Alex couldn’t be trusted and that his alter was the one who convinced him that Alex was dangerous but he would never hurt Alex despite that, it was the ‘other man’. Schlankermann signed, feeling for Timothy, and approved the file and moving to the next to last file.

“One Mr. Tobias Rogers, age twenty. Suffering from anxiety, tourette’s, Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis, and schizophrenia. He brutally attacked his father and proceeded to start a fire in his neighborhood shortly after his sister died in a car crash, which he had survived.” He then looked at the photo that was included in the file, it was a photo that seemed to be from a doctor’s office, most likely to take inventory on his self inflicted injuries. He was a skinny, pale man, with shaggy hair and various wounds on his body. He too, had dark bags under his eyes, his hands were torn up and bloody, and he had seemed to chew partially through the side of his mouth. Charles approved the file, finally picking up the last file. 

“Jack Erling, aged twenty-three. Severe Delusions and Cannibalistic tendencies. Believes he’s was human, but was sacrificed against his will to a cult, and was transformed into some sort of demon or god. His delusions contribute to his overwhelming urge to consume human flesh. Proceed with caution.” Charles mumbled to himself, frowning. There was a serial cannibal that was recently caught, though details on the culprit was kept under wraps. This was most likely him. Dr. Schlankermann then grabbed the two pictures that came with the file, looking the first one over. 

In the first mug shot, Jack looked more or less normal, with a handsome face, though there was something unsettling about him. His hair was shaggy and covered his eyes and his skin looked almost grey, but the doctor chalked it up to bad lighting in the photo. When he flipped it to the second photo, Schlankermann almost dropped it in surprise. Jack’s hair was pulled out of his face and a cruel grin was gracing his lips. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren't for the ‘modifications’. No eyes. He wasn’t just blind, his eyes just weren’t there. His teeth were sharp and jagged, like he had filed them down to fit his delusions. Charles took a deep breath, having half a mind to deny the file, but this man needed to be out of society more than Schlankermann needed to not ever see his face again. He sighed, approving the final file and grabbing all of the files, collecting his things and moving to the door. He left the room, handing the files to his secretary and bidding her goodnight before leaving. Tomorrow will be interesting indeed.


	2. New unwelcome(?) friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead of time, Toby has tourette's and I have researched it to make it as realistic and respectful as possible and I mean no offense by it, I just personally headcanon as having more ticks than just twitching occasionally. I've never written a character with tourette's before so I'll do my best but please do let me know if it's seen as offensive. Also- warning there is a panic-attack in this chapter!

‘Why, why, why, why, why’ was all that Tim could think as he was searched for drugs or weapons. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn’t do anything!

‘Yes you did, you’re getting what you deserve.’ A voice hissed at him from the back of his head. 

“You’re lying, it was you that attacked him, not me.” Tim spat quietly to the voice, before glancing at the nurse, who quickly looked away when Tim met his gaze. 

After the nurse finished checking for anything not allowed, he was shown around the hospital, starting from his room where he put his clothes away, and ending at the day room, where he would be spending most of his time, according to the nurse. “Go find a seat anywhere, it’s common time for now. Try to make some friends or something, alright?” The nurse said, before leaving when Tim entered the large room.   
Tim looked around, anxiously chewing on the corner of his fingernail, hoping he could find a table that had no one so he could just be alone. He wasn’t like these people, he wasn’t crazy. 

“How about sitting with the other new guys? They’re in the same situation as you, so it might be easier to talk to them.” A handsome blonde nurse suggested, flashing an amazingly charming smile at Tim. ‘My name’s Brain, by the way.” 

“O-oh. Thanks, I guess. I’m Tim.” Tim mumbled, around his thumb, before realizing that he probably looked like an idiot and quickly put his hand down. When Brian started walking towards a table, Tim followed behind him, glancing at the people he passed, the voice in his head whispering quietly, unnerving him more. If he was home, he’d pop some pills he found worked whenever the voice started up again, but here he couldn’t just take pills whenever he wanted.. He hadn’t had any medicine that day and it was really starting to affect him. 

“-nyways, if you need anything, Tim, just let me know okay?” Tim realized he hadn’t been listening and snapped back into focus. Brain stopped at a table with three other people, and was smiling kindly at Tim. He gave Brain a nod in affirmation, before sitting down.

Tim looked at the people he was now sitting with, each one weirder than the other. He was about to ask Brian if he could just go to the room he was staying in, but Brain was already walking away and like hell Tim was gonna call out for him and make a fool of himself. Tim decided at the least he could just sit quietly at the table until this “common time” was over.

“So what’s your name? I’m Toby!” The brown-haired man beside him asked, fully facing Tim now.

Great. “Uh.. Tim.” He answered, hoping that’d be the end of it. Please just let him sit there and not have to talk.

“That’s a stupid ass name, Tim.” The pale man snarked, raising his head to show off deep cuts in his cheeks.

“Yeah and Jeff is so-so much better.” Toby snarked right back, twitching a bit as he defended the most anxious of the bunch. “Oh yeah! And that’s Jack by the way. He’s bli- yowza!!-blind but I guess that doesn’t really hinder him all that much, huh?” Toby explained, smiling and nudging Tim in the arm.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim asked, side-eyeing the quiet man beside him who had a muzzle on, which Tim just noticed. 

“O-Oh geez, you haven’t heard?? That guy who’s been eating a whole bunch of people in the woods nearby? They caught him and now he’s here. Kinda fucked up but I think it’s pretty cool.” Toby said, his fingers curling and uncurling rapidly as he talked. 

Tim looked back at Jack, who was smiling and had been since Toby explained his deeds, to which Tim quickly moved farther away from Jack and closer to Toby. 

“Don’t wo-worry too much about him though. He can’t do anything- eat you! He’ll eat you!- with that thing on his head and the straight jacket. You should worry more about who you’re rooming with.” Toby said, his leg stretching out under the table quickly and coming back in. 

“Yeah, way to make him totally feel at ease, Twitch.” Jeff scoffed, sitting up more. “Anyways, this talk’s been nice and all but this is boring. What are we even doing here? What are we waiting for?” Jeff looked around, irritated. 

“I mean, don’t ask m-me, I got here right after lunch and you were here before me.” Toby said, making a clicking noise with his tongue a few times as he looked around as well. 

“Dinner time. I can smell it down the hall.” Jack spoke up, making Tim jump, as he wasn’t expecting Jack to talk. 

“Damn, you can smell the food from that far away?” Jeff asked, perking up. Jack nodded in response, his grin not leaving his face, showing off his sharp teeth.

There was a collective shudder as two chefs walked in to talk to a nurse, no food with them. 

When the food actually came, not too long after, Tim had lost his appetite. Jack’s chilling words were the final straw for him and now he just wanted to smoke or sleep. Nurses would grab trays and carry then to specific tables, and some god seemed to take pity on Tim for once and Brian was the one tasked with bringing them their food. Brian smiled at the four of them, handing out their plates before sitting next to Tim and Jack and taking off Jack’s mask to feed him, as his hands were kind of trapped at the moment. 

Brian noticed Tim wasn’t touching his food and when he finished feeding Jack and put his mask on, he turned to Tim. “Don’t make me feed you too.” He joked, hoping that would make the obviously distressed man calm down a bit. Tim wasn’t having it. “Tim, you have to eat. We don’t let people skip meals because a lot of them have eating problems. I know it’s your first day so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt but you still need to eat something. Please, just a few bites?” Brian said softly, looking at im with a worried expression. 

Tim shook his head, scrunching his eyes closed. It was too bright in here. It was too loud. It was too much. Tim pushed his food away, the smell making him sick as his breathing started picking up. “Can’t I just go to bed?” He begged, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He doesn’t belong here. He wasn’t the one who attacked Alex! It’s HIM who needs to be out here! Tim didn’t even know what had happened until he gained back control in the middle of a police station with blood all over him! He looks like an idiot. God, why did all of this have to happen.. ‘Let me take over. You’ll feel better. Besides.. I’m the one who should be out there, taking the punishment..’ His alter whispered to him, his presence a mock comfort for him as the outside world crowded around him and crushed him. It wouldn’t be so bad.. He could just let Him take over and he can take a break. Get away from all of this for a while. He should just let Him take back control for a while.

“-im. Tim. Breathe okay? Look at me, I’m going to help you up and take you to your room where it’s quiet, okay?” Brian said, standing up, breaking Tim out of his conversation for a moment. Tim did his best to nod, coughing violently due to his lack of air. He couldn’t breathe and he was scared. He did his best to listen to Brain’s voice instead of the voice in his head’s as he was led out of the room. 

Brian gently took Tim out of the dayroom and brought him to his room, sitting Tim down on the bed farthest from the door and sitting beside him. “Take deep breaths with me, Tim okay? You’re going to be okay.” Brian started to coach Tim through his panic attack, as he had done so many times with other patients. 

It took about ten minutes to get Tim calm enough to get proper air into his lungs, Tim laying back on the bed and staring at the ugly ceiling. “I don’t belong here, Brian. I didn’t attack Alex, I swear..” He said, his voice soft and broken as he spoke. 

Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, Tim. We all know that it wasn’t you. But it was your alter, and sadly, that means that you have to be here too.” Brian explained carefully, giving Tim a sympathetic look. “But, since that’s the case, when you’re in control, you have more privileges than your alter will because you’re not violent or dangerous.”

“Does that mean I can smoke?” Tim asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Sorry, but no one can in here. It only damages your lungs and this is a place of helping and healing only, I’m afraid.” Brain said, patting Tim’s back. He really did feel bad for Tim, but there was nothing that could be done about Tim leaving this place. “We can get you things like nicotine patches to help wean you off smoking, but that’s all we can really do.” Brian explained, giving Tim a hopeful smile It would take Tim a while before he realized he needed help, and even longer before he accepted help, but Brian was going to be there and help him heal, no matter how long it took.


	3. Toby meets a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for being so late! I got strep and have NOT been feeling good enough to write. ;w; I hope y'all can forgive me and as a token for my apologizes, here is another chapter, with another on it's way very soon! I hope y'all enjoy and leave a kudo or comment if you wanna!

Jeff and Toby were quiet when Tim started to have a panic attack. Both of them had dealt with them before, so they understood. Jeff quickly got tired of the silence and started eating as soon as Tim and Brian left the room, Toby waiting a moment longer before returning to his meal.

After dinner, everyone got a cookie and another hour of relaxing time before bed. During that hour, half of the patients showered, the other half delegated to showering in the mornings. Each room had a shower, and two people per room. Jeff and Toby had been in the middle of a heated game of Slap Jack when Toby was called to shower.

“Aww.. Okay, I’ll be right back, Jeff. Don’t try to steal any of my cards, okay?” Toby said before rushing off to follow the current group who was being led to their rooms. Immediately after Toby left, Jeff stole some of his cards. 

“Don’t tell Toby.” Jeff hissed at Jack, who is blind, so he had no idea what Jeff was talking about. 

Toby was led to his room in the C hall, along with the rest of the group, who also roomed in C hall. Toby walked into his room after he was handed his bathroom supplies and a few towels, only to find both Tim and Brian on Tim’s bed. “Ooooh~ I didn’t know i-it was that kind of hos-spital..” Toby joked, waggling his eyebrows before escaping into the bathroom. 

Tim’s face lit up bright red as he quickly sat up, sputtering. Brian rolled his eyes, used to patients saying ‘inappropriate’ comments or things of a more sexual nature. 

Toby took a quick shower, getting out and changing into his pajamas and bringing his things back out to the nurse with the supplies cart. When he went back to the day room, next to Jeff and as far away as possible from Jack. Toby sat next to Tim, smiling. “So! R-roomies huh?” He said, hoping the older man was feeling better now. 

Tim looked up from his card game with Jeff to smile half-heartedly at Toby. “Yeah, guess so. I’m honestly glad since I already kinda know you.” Tim said softly, placing a card down and waiting for Jeff to do the same. When Toby sat down, Tim took back all the cards and shuffled them, much to Jeff’s displeasure, and dealt out three stacks for a game of war. 

Things were okay for now, and things were peaceful. Every once in a while there would be an outburst from Toby or another patient, but nothing too bad. As it was, Tim could pretend he was somewhere else- somewhere normal, and as dumb as it sounded, it helped keep him from getting upset. 

While they were in the middle of their game, a very young, short, blonde nurse came in with a large, clunky cart, to which patients started standing and shuffling to the front. They decided to keep playing their game and wait until the line got shorter. When they finished their game, the line was pretty short, so they stood and got into line, Toby first, then Jeff, and finally Tim. 

Toby took his medicine without a problem, then left the line and sat back down. Jeff then stepped up, letting the nurse scan his medical bracelet, though that didn’t mean he was going to take the medicine by a long shot it he could help it. “Hey, I really don’t need any of that stupid, useless medicine, as you obviously know so how about you just say that I took it and I’ll be on my way, good-lookin’?” Jeff winked, his cut in smile widening.

“Welll~ I’d say I’d love to, but unfortunately everyone need to take their medicine, good-looking.” The nurse named Ben retorted, smiling and winking back, holding out the cup of medicine and another cup full of water.

Jeff, already forgetting about his mission due to his hubris inducing narcissism, smiled gleefully and snatched the cups, downing the medicine and walking away, his chest puffed out in pride. 

When Tim walked up, Ben chuckled, scanning his bracelet. “Narcissists like him will do anything if you compliment them first.” He explained, handing Tim his medicine. 

Tim looked down skeptically at the pills in the cup, glancing up at the nurse. “What are they for?” He asked.

“These meds will help with your anxiety and depression. We’re thinking the anxiety medicine will also help out with your alter and make him less violent, but we’ll have to wait and see.” Ben explained carefully.

“Oh… Okay..” Tim sighed, moving the cup to his lips. ‘Stop!! Don’t take them, they’re lying. They’ll sedate you so you’ll be complacent! They’ll turn you into a braindead fool.” The voice hissed, weaving threads of doubt in Tim’s brain. Tim looked nervously at Ben, seeing only a kind, trusting face. Tim took a deep breath and swallowed the pills. 

Since he took the medicine, the voice wouldn't stop screaming and cursing Tim for betraying him. It was nearly midnight and Tim just couldn't fall asleep due to the voice’s screeching, which was causing his head to pound. Toby had long since fell asleep due to the medicine he was given, Tim noted, envious at Toby’s easily found unconsciousness. With a groan, Tim sat up, covering his ear and cradling his head. The constant noise was giving him a terrible migraine and everything hurt and everything was too loud. Everything was static. The noise grew louder and louder until Tim felt his body fall out of bed, his body shaking and seizing. As a nurse ran into the room due to the noise, Tim felt his eyes roll to the back of the head and he passed out. 

Toby woke up from the commotion, sitting up to find a nurse hovering over Tim’s now still body. “O-Oh shit, is Tim ok-kay?!” He asked, getting out of his bed, his twitching coming back full force now that he was awake and anxious for his new friend. There was a moment, before Tim’s eyes opened, to which Toby noticed something weird. It was Tim, but it looked nothing like him. His face was blank, almost like a mask, and his eyes were just as emotionless. This wasn’t Tim. 

Toby couldn’t stop staring at the man, both of them ignoring the nurse, who was asking about this Not-Tim’s well being, which Toby named as such since this was in no way Tim and he was terrible at naming things. The man stared right back at Toby, until the nurse made a mistake. Taking Not-Tim’s silence as something wrong due to the seizure, the nurse carefully placed a hand on Not-Tim’s shoulder, who in turn suddenly and swiftly lunged forward, tackling the man to the ground. 

Toby watched dumb-founded as Not-Tim wrapped his fingers around the nurse’s throat, squeezing the breath out of him. He stood frozen for a moment, before running out of the room to find help. There was a nurse per hall, so he picked a direction and ran, calling out for help as he ran. 

‘Man, the halls are way longer than I remember..’ Toby thought as he turned a corner, only to run into an extremely tall, older nurse. Surprisingly, while Toby fell back, the nurse stood his ground, though he was shaken. He had shaggy black hair and a long, beak-like nose. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s the matter, bud? My name’s Jack, are you hurt?” The nurse asked, looking Toby over for injuries. 

“N-No please a nurse is be-eing attacked in my room!!” Toby explained, grabbing the nurse’s arm and rushing back to his hall. While they were running, Jack said something into his radio, but Toby was too panicked to care. 

When they got back to the room, the nurse was unconscious on the floor, and at first glance, Toby believed Not-Tim had fled, until he looked to the dark corner, to where he found the man crouched on one of the bedside tables, staring at the doorway. Jack froze when he noticed the patient, knowing that he was ready to attack at any moment. Jack carefully pushed Toby away from the door and out of sight, holding a hand out in a placating manner. All he got back was an innocent head tilt. 

It took a full minute for backup to arrive, but the second Not-Tim heard the arriving footsteps, he made his move, dashing off of the table and towards Jack, fully intent on tackling him out of the way. Jack braced himself, this not being the first time he had had to deal with a tackling patient. When the collided, Jack was not expecting that much strength, and though the wind was knocked out of him, he grabbed a hold of the patient and held on as tight as he can so they both went down. 

Toby watched in surprise as Not-Tim fought to get free as he was apprehended and forced into a straight jacket, before being taken away to what Toby believed would be solitary. Once he was taken away and the unconscious nurse was taken care of, Jack came up to Toby, smiling. “What you did was very smart and very good. Thank you for getting help.” Jack praised, pulling a piece of candy out of his breast pocket. “I give these out all the time to patients that do a good job, though let’s keep this between you and me, huh? The boss doesn’t really approve of it.” Jack winked, handing Toby the candy and leaving back towards his designated hall. 

Toby looked down at the candy, only to be surprised that it was one of his favorites! He looked back up, astounded at the retreating nurse, before putting his candy away to save it for later. When the rest of the nurses left, except for the replacement nurse, Toby laid back onto his bed, sighing, twitching as he did so. After all the shit that just happened, there was no way he could get back to sleep..


	4. Sorry for the unexpected Hiatus!!! ;w;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry for the unexpected hiatus!

I finally got a job, and finished up my first year of college! I've been working practically every single day since then and it took some time to get used to. I also took this time to fully plan out where this story is going and I'm so excited to share it with you!! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon! Until then I hope y'all have a wonderful day!! Expect the next chapter soon, some time at the beginning of next month as I'm going to A-kon!


End file.
